


Undiscarded

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: V is a character who loves poetry; it seems only fair he should have one of his own.





	Undiscarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/gifts).



_On Vergil_

You wake to fear and cold and dread,  
Discarded like an afterbirth;  
A voice that spits inside your head,  
"No human ever proved their worth."

 

_On Dante_

You spite the one who cut you loose  
By taking what he'd never share,  
A brother easily seduced,  
Soon stripped and stood before you bare.

His touch is scalding as a flame,  
He steals your breath out of the air,  
Your lips are wrapped around his name,  
Your gasps for him a bedroom prayer.

 

_On Nero_

Death is easy, this you know,  
But you have reason still to fight;  
Your body begs you to go slow,  
But you push on another night.

You'll save the son your whole self lost,  
Who grew up loved and kind and good,  
Who's worth the effort, worth the cost,  
Who lives a life you wish you could.

You're falling often and apart,  
Skin crumbling away from bone,  
But there's less fear now in your heart,  
For he won't let you die alone.

 

_On Vergil, revisited_

And so you reach your final line  
To end the spinning of this coin;  
Time that his branches mix with thine,  
And your roots together join.

**Author's Note:**

> Well who would have thought that over a decade and a half later I'd still be head over heels in love with these characters and this fandom and the girl who got me into it in the first place, Nyx Midnight?
> 
> Not I, that's for sure.
> 
> Kudos and comments deeply appreciated as I'm forever a nervous wreck when it comes to posting poetry.
> 
> (And apologies to William Blake, if he feels they're due)


End file.
